This research project is designed to evaluate the primary method of cleft lip and palate treatment. This method consists of the use of a pin-retained expandable artificial palate in conjunction with surgical procedures to restore near normal anatomy and function. Surgical procedures which might interfere with mid-facial growth, such as the elevation of mucoperiosteal flaps from the palate or vomer, are delayed until the eruption of the six year molar teeth. It is designed to encourage normal habits of eating and speech, to provide some protection from middle ear infections and to encourage normal development of facial growth and dental arch relationships. The method of this study is to evaluate the feeding, speech, hearing, facial growth, dental arch relationships and social development of the individuals treated by this regimen. They are compared in the above categories with appropriately matched normals and conventionally treated cleft lip and palate children.